


Gaara x Rock Lee

by AnyaCronos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boy Love, Fanart, Fluff, Love, M/M, no shipwar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Gaara x Rock Lee

[](https://imgur.com/ZQQIyV2)

another pic against the shipwar! ♥


End file.
